The Past Comes Round Again
by DawnsDinos
Summary: This is the third part of the trilogy. It takes place after Viva Las Vegas and You Can Never Escape Your Past. As the title says Terri and Stiles deal with more of their pasts.
1. Default Chapter

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 1

Stiles and Terri were enjoying being married and preparing for their first child; she was almost seven months along now. As Thanksgiving approached they couldn't help but be reminded of the hell they went through just one year before. The previous year had been a real roller coaster ride for them. Terri couldn't stop thinking about all that she felt while Stiles was missing. As much as she hated thinking about it, it was probably the push both of them needed to start their relationship. Stiles would never forget those days he spent in that cell, and the way he felt when he heard her voice. As he was sitting in that cell he knew that he wanted forever with her.

Stiles and Terri got ready to go to her brother Kevin's house in Baltimore for dinner. Terri came out of the bathroom as Stiles was trying to figure out if he needed to wear a tie or not. "Our first Thanksgiving together." She walked up behind him and kissed him.

"I've got a great idea."

"What?"

"We could spend the entire day in bed, and eat turkey TV dinners."

"Stiles!" She smiled at him, she really loved her brother and mother but spending the day in bed with her husband definitely sounded good to her. She had been so busy as the Deputy Director and he had been away on a few missions. She missed spending time together. "We can't do that. Because of you I had to miss last year."

"Have I told you, how much I appreciated that?" Stiles kissed her. "A year ago is when I realized how much I wanted to make things work with you. That I was in love with you, and that I love hearing your voice."

Terri didn't want to but she couldn't help it as she started to cry, "I was so scared Stiles, I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I feel." Terri put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss as she tried to compose herself.

"We're past that, we don't have to think about that anymore. It's in the past where it belongs. I love you."

"I love you too. Stiles we'll come home early. I promise." Stiles kissed her very passionately. "Wear the blue tie." Terri told him as she pulled away. Stiles moaned and put on his blue tie.

When they got to Kevin's house, Helen ran out to greet them. "Hey. I'm so glad you made it. You guys have had to cancel out a lot because of work. I wasn't sure you would actually be here. You missed last Thanksgiving."

"I know Mom. I'm really sorry about that, but it can't be helped sometimes."

"You need to take it easy Terri. It's not good for you or the baby." She then turned to Stiles. "Are you taking good care of my little girl? She looks so tired. You need to make her slow down. Do I need to go get the frying pan?"

"I'm trying Mom." He looked at Terri and she knew exactly what he was thinking she just pointed her finger at him not to even say it. He couldn't resist he walked over and whispered to Terri. "I told you we should have spent the day in bed." Terri just kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She was just glad he didn't say it aloud.

Kevin yelled to his boyfriend Rick in the kitchen. "Rick, hide the frying pans, Mom doesn't think Stiles is spoiling Terri quite enough." He kissed Terri and shook hands with Stiles.

"Kevin, look how tired she is. She needs to get more rest."

"Mom she is pregnant. Pregnant women look tired. I'm sure if Stiles had his way, he would keep her in bed all day." Stiles just laughed. He always liked the way Kevin made a joke out of Helen's nagging; Terri gave Stiles a look that he knew meant keep your mouth closed. Kevin continued, "But then again, I think that's probably how she got in this condition." Terri just looked at him, and Stiles who was laughing. She was hoping Stiles would just let it drop but he couldn't resist.

"I made that suggestion for today, but she turned me down."

Helen was upset. "I don't want to hear about this." Terri, Kevin and Stiles all looked at each other and started laughing, as Helen went into the kitchen. Terri put her arm around Stiles and rested her head on his shoulder. They knew this wasn't going to be good.

Rick came running out of the kitchen holding the frying pan. "What did I miss? She said she was going to get both Stiles and Kevin." They started laughing even harder.

"I think we owe you one Rick. Thanks for getting that away from her." Stiles said laughing. Terri just rolled her eyes at the three of them and went into the kitchen. She wanted to get things straightened out with Helen. She didn't want to see her hurt. Terri loved her mother very much.

"Mom, you okay?"

"I care about you. I think you need more rest, why do they think it's a joke."

"Mom Stiles doesn't think it's a joke. I'm fine. I am a little tired, but I'm fine."

"He just better be taking care of you."

"Mom, he is. I promise you he is." Terri knew what she was thinking. Terri was married to Jeff for 5 years. It was hard for Helen to realize Stiles was very different, he wouldn't let Terri do anything the doctor thought she shouldn't. "Things have just been a little hectic. We both have the whole weekend off." Helen hugged Terri, but she was still mad at Stiles.

They all sat down for dinner. It was just a little tense because Helen would hardly talk to Stiles. When dinner was over Helen started clearing the dishes. Terri started to get up to help; Stiles just kissed her and said. "Let me do it. I think I should talk to her."

Rick warned Stiles. "If she gets to close to the cabinet to the left of the stove run, that's where the frying pan is."

"Thanks for the warning." Stiles laughed as he walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the plates. "Mind if I give you a hand."

"If you want to."

"I do. I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Mom, you know I love Terri." Helen looked up at him. "I know you're worried about her. Look, something that was hard about keeping our marriage a secret was I know there were times when Terri wanted to talk to you and couldn't."

Helen tried never to be mad at them for getting married without telling her, but if Terri needed her and couldn't talk to her. "You kept her from coming to me, when she needed her mother."

"Not exactly. Look, last February was when we decided we wanted to have a baby. Each month when she wasn't pregnant, I would come home and she would be upset, usually sitting in the bedroom crying. I know she wanted to talk to you about that. She didn't think she would ever get pregnant. Helen, Mom I can assure you neither one of us will do anything to risk Terri's or this baby's life. I love them both, and need them both more than anything in this world."

"I guess I forget sometimes that you're not Jeff."

"I might have to get the frying pan." Helen laughed and hugged him. "I promise you I will take care of her. We have the whole weekend off, and I don't plan on letting her get out of bed."

"That's too much information A. B." Stiles looked at her not sure what to think but when he saw her smiling at him he just laughed, and put his arm around her as they brought out desert.

"I hope our baby has yours and Terri's smile."

Everyone was a little surprised at how happy Helen was when she came out with her arm around him and laughing. Kevin was truly amazed with Terri's husband, he was very happy for her.

Terri kept her promise as soon as desert was finished she looked at Stiles. "I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if we head home?"

"Of course not." Stiles got Terri her coat, after saying goodnight to everyone Stiles picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Stiles, what are you doing? Put her down now." Helen yelled at him.

"She is tired, you said so yourself. I'm trying to be a good husband. I'm not going to make her walk." Terri was laughing and she kissed him. She now knew what marriage was supposed to be like. Stiles was perfect.

When they got home, Stiles picked Terri up and carried her to the bedroom. After kissing her, he laid her down on the bed. "You really do look tired. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it."

"Come here. I was hoping after your talk with Mom she would lighten up not you becoming a worrier." Stiles took off his tie and lay down next to her. "Besides we both have the weekend off, I plan on spending it right here in bed, with my husband."

"No arguments from me." Terri smiled as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They got ready for bed and Terri curled up close to Stiles and fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Chapter 2

Stiles and Terri spent most of Friday just taking it easy and relaxing. Stiles started the morning off with breakfast in bed for Terri. They sat on the couch watching many movies, and ate the leftovers Rick sent home with them.

Saturday morning Terri was ready to go again. "Stiles I want to decorate the house."

"For what?"

"Christmas."

"Really? Isn't it a little early?"

"No it's never too early. I'm gonna call Mom to help us."

"I thought you wanted to just relax this weekend. I even remember you promising me we were going to stay in bed all weekend." Stiles gave her a seductive smile as he walked over and put his arms around her.

"I want us to do this together. Who knows what's going to happen? You could get sent on another mission."

"Do you know something I don't Miss Assistant DCI?" Stiles asked teasing her.

"No, but we're both here today. Please." she kissed him. "Please." she kissed him again "Please." She kissed him again. This time Stiles pulled her in for a very passionate kiss.

"You already know that I can't say no to you. Call Helen."

"Thank you." She kissed him one more time before she picked up the phone. "Mom, are you busy today."

"No honey what do you need?"

"Help decorating the house. I'm going to call Kev and Rick to help Stiles put the lights up outside and you and I can work on inside."

"Terri are you sure you feel up to it? You looked so tired Thursday."

"Yes Mom. Stiles wouldn't let me get out of bed all day yesterday."

"That doesn't mean he let you got any rest." Terri just laughed; Helen really surprised her with that comment. She couldn't believe Helen said that after she got so mad at Kevin and Stiles for what they said. "I'll be over in a little while."

When Helen got there Stiles was up on the ladder hanging the lights. "Be careful up there will you."

"I didn't know you cared Helen." She just laughed. He came down the ladder and kissed her. "I'm glad you could come and help."

"Why does she want this done today?"

"We're both home now. I think she's afraid I'll get sent away for work; I might miss all the fun." He said as he rolled his eyes; Helen just laughed at him.

They finished the outside. Terri wanted a lighted wreath in every window. So Rick and Kevin got to work putting lights in the wreaths. Stiles couldn't believe she had him doing all this. He was not used to all this. Last year he helped her decorate, but he swore this year she had twice as much to put up.

When they finished outside it was just getting dark. Terri couldn't wait to see how it looked. Stiles smiled. "We've got so many lights on, a 747 will probably think we're the airport and land on the house." He shouldn't have made that comment with Terri on one side and Helen on the other they both slapped him. "Ouch." Kevin looked at them and laughed. Stiles turned it on and Terri just smiled. He put his arms around her. "That smile makes it worth all the work."

"Thank you." She told him as she kissed him.

"I love you." Stiles told her. "You know I'll do anything for you."

"A. B. it really does look beautiful." Helen told him. She couldn't help but notice how happy Terri was. Helen kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Stiles said with a big smile.

"For loving my daughter enough to do all of this for her." Terri just smiled, it really felt good to be married to someone Helen approved of, well most of the time.

They all went in Helen had hot apple cider made with cinnamon sticks. They all sang Christmas carols as they finished up the tree. Helen was a nervous wreck as Terri climbed up the ladder, she insisted on putting the angel on herself.

Sunday Terri and Stiles spent another relaxing day. Terri had a bad feeling about tomorrow. She didn't know what was going to happen, but felt like Stiles was going to be sent away.. She really hated when that happened. She always missed him and was worried.

Monday morning rolled around and Terri didn't want to get up. "Stiles do we really have to go in today?"

"Yeah, I think Carl will kill us if we don't." Terri laughed. "You take the shower first. I'll go make coffee, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just coffee."

"Terri, I don't want to listen to your mother anymore. I think she finally likes me again."

Terri looked at the pitiful look on his face, "I know. Ok, ok, just cereal and toast then."

"Good." Stiles kissed Terri as he went downstairs and started the coffee. The phone rang. "Yes. Ok. Carl we'll be there right away."

Stiles walked back into the bedroom with Terri's coffee and cereal, he couldn't believe what was going on. Terri came out of the bathroom. "It's all yours." She could tell by his face something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving for Kabul this afternoon."

"Stiles, what happened?"

"They bombed the Intelligence Ministry we set up last year."

Terri's thoughts went immediately to the people they had worked so closely with, Leyya, she still talked to her occasionally on the phone. Khadir, and Shamsullah. Terri liked all of them very much. "Stiles did anyone get..."

"I don't know. Carl said he'd fill us in when we get there." Stiles kissed Terri and went into take his shower and get ready.

When he came out Terri already had his bag packed for him. "I hate that you're going back there."

"I know."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Stiles held Terri's hand as they drove in together. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm glad we decorated the house this weekend." Stiles just looked at her. "It will help cheer me up while you're gone." Stiles already knew why she wanted to do everything around the house.

They pulled up the same time as Lex and Joshua. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Joshua. Lex."

"Who's going to Afghanistan?"

"Me." Stiles answered as he took Terri's hand. Joshua regretted bringing it up when he saw the look on Terri's face. "We better get ready for the meeting." Stiles kissed Terri and he went to his office to check on a few things.

Terri put her things down in her office and Carl came in and filled her in about what was going on. "Terri, I know that you, Stiles and Lex worked with these people. Khadir, the one Lex was teaching the computer stuff was killed. As soon as Stiles gets things back on track there we will send Lex to help them and train someone else."

Terri nodded, "How is Manzoor handling it, Khadir was his nephew."

"Manzoor is in the hospital. That's one of the reasons I want Stiles in there right away. Shamsullah was only injured; he was already released from the hospital. He needs help."

"What about Leyya? She's the girl I was working with."

Carl picked up his list. "She's in critical condition. The last I heard." Carl looked at his watch. "Its time for the meeting."

While Terri was talking to Carl, Stiles went to see Joshua. "Mr. Stiles to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I'm worried about leaving Terri."

"Stiles she is a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Joshua, this is going to be a rough one."

"You know what's going on. Is that one of the privileges of being married to the assistant DCI?"

"No Carl told me when he called the house this morning."

"What's going on?"

"The ministry was blown up yesterday. The Taliban has control of it."

"Stiles, that means things in Kabul can't be safe right now."

"Exactly."

"What can I do?"

"Just keep an eye on her. See if she needs anything. You know the drill." Stiles reached in his pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "If anything goes wrong." Stiles paused and Joshua nodded, he knew what Stiles wanted.

"Sure thing Stiles. Take care of yourself. You better not make me have to give this to her. She is just beginning to forgive me, I don't want to bring her bad news."

"I have every intention of coming back here to her. Thanks Joshua. We better get up to the meeting."

They all gathered in the conference room. Stiles was waiting for Terri and Carl to come in. Stiles immediately could tell that Terri had been crying. He walked over to see if she was ok. "Carl told me Leyya is in critical condition."

"I'm sorry Terri, I know you really like her. I'll check in on her when I get there." Stiles put his arm around Terri.

Carl gave them a minute then said. "Let's get started. Stiles do you have everything ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"You'll be meeting with the ground forces and taking back the ministry."

"Yes sir." Stiles looked at Terri. He knew she didn't like this one bit.

"Good. Shamsullah is going to meet you."

"Is he ok?"

"He was wounded but he should be ok."

Carl gave out a few more details then looked at Stiles and then at Terri. "Why don't you and Terri take a few minutes in her office. The van is waiting to drive you to the airport. You've got about ten minutes."

"Thanks Carl." Stiles said as he shook his hand.

"Be careful."

Terri and Stiles went to her office; she just put her arms around him. "I love you." He told her, and then he bent down and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you too, Little A. B. or Little Terri." Terri just smiled at him.

"Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will."

Terri handed him a few books and magazines. "Give these to Leyya for me."

"Sure thing." Stiles gave Terri one more hug and kiss, smiled at her and grabbed his bag to leave for the airport. Terri sat down at her desk and cried.


	3. Chatper 3

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 3

Stiles landed in Kabul and was met by Shamsullah. "Good to see you Mr. Stiles."

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Me too. It's a mess. The Taliban have moved back into the ministry; well what's left of it. How are your friends Lex and Terri doing?"

"Lex is fine. Well Terri she has gotten really big." Stiles held out his hands in front of his stomach. Shamsullah gave him a funny look; he remembered how they argued when they were there. Stiles noticed the look and laughed as he explained. "Terri and I worked out our differences and we got married, she's seven months pregnant."

"Congratulations. I knew there was something between the two of you."

"I'm convinced we were the only ones back then that didn't know." Both men laughed. "Terri sent some things for Leyya, I promised her I would check on her when I got here."

"I'll take you over to the hospital. You also need to talk to Manzoor." Stiles nodded.

Terri was sitting at her desk she was having a hard time concentrating. Carl walked in, "He's there Terri. He's going to call in later after he talks to Manzoor and Leyya."

"Thanks Carl."

"Is there anything Gloria and I can do for you?"

"No I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Gloria will kill me if you don't come over for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like fun. Thanks Carl."

"We'll see you around 7:00."

"Sounds good, if my boss lets me leave on time." Carl laughed as he left her office.

Terri couldn't help thinking about when they were in Kabul last year. She was so mad at him for not calling her. She thought she could strangle him when she thought he told Lex about their night in Nice. She still didn't know how everyone knew. Oh well, maybe she was that obvious with her feelings that they could tell. Joshua and Jackson did overhear her end of the conversation while he was on the plane.

"Terri, can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure Joshua."

"I was just heading downstairs for a double mocha latte. Would you care to join me? Of course I'll get you a decaf."

"Sounds good Joshua." Terri went to grab her wallet.

"My treat Mrs. Stiles."

Joshua put out his arm and Terri took it as they walked out to the food court. When Terri walked past her secretary. "I'll be in the food court." Terri started to say something and Mrs. Woods knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I'll let you know if Stiles calls in."

"Thank you." Terri smiled at her.

As soon as Terri got out of the door, Mrs. Anaya pulled out the box Stiles had given her. Stiles had asked Mrs. Anaya and Mrs. Woods to decorate Terri's office with Christmas stuff. He had told them about her wanting to decorate the house in case he got sent away. He knew this would help her feel better.

Mrs. Anaya smiled, "You know I can't believe Stiles did this for her."

"He's one in a million."

"Who would have ever thought that? I remember the way he was when he first started here."

"Yes. Absolute Bastard Stiles."

"If my ex was even a little bit like him he wouldn't be my ex." Both women laughed as they got to work. Carl came out looking for them and just smiled when he saw what they were doing.

"Stiles idea?" he asked. They both nodded yes. Carl couldn't help being thrilled that they found each other.

Terri walked back in and Mrs. Anaya and Mrs. Woods were sitting at their desks. "Any word?"

"No nothing yet Mrs. Stiles."

Terri walked in and looked at her office and couldn't help the tears from welling up. "What's all this?"

"Mr. Stiles asked us to do this for you. He told us you had him decorate the whole house Saturday." Mrs. Anaya told her as she stood next to Terri, admiring their work.

"You are so lucky to have him Terri. He doesn't by any chance have an older brother does he?" Terri had a big smile on her face as she shook her head no.

Carl walked in. "Looks like Stiles' elves have been to work in here."

"Yes they have."

"Terri I have Stiles on the phone in my office, to report on what's happening in Kabul."

Terri followed Carl to his office; Jackson was already in there.

"Stiles Terri and Jackson are here too."

"Hi everybody. I'm here with Shamsullah and Manzoor."

"What's happening there?"

"The Taliban have taken over the ministry again. I'm planning on meeting with Colonel Rhodes to plan taking it back."

"When will he be there?"

"He should be arriving here at the hospital in a hour or two."

"Stiles did they get any information?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know what they got and what they didn't get, we really won't know anything until we get in there."

"That was Shamsullah."

"Go ahead Mr. Shamsullah."

"When the bombing attack started we tried to destroy what we could. When they stormed the ministry we got everyone we could out of there."

"Stiles. They may have access to some very sensitive information, we won't know for sure until you get in there."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"That's it for now Stiles. I'll transfer you to Terri's office so you two can talk."

Terri got up; walked into her office and picked up the phone. "Stiles are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Stiles walked out of the room to have a little privacy.

"Good. I miss you already. Thank you for the office. Mrs. Anaya and Mrs. Woods just think that you are the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Well that's nice, but I'm not trying to impress them. What do you think?"

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"I went to see Leyya. She is in pretty bad shape. She was pretty close to where one of the missiles came in. She sends her love and said thanks for the magazines."

"Let her know that if she needs anything."

"I already did. Look Shamsullah's waiting for me."

"May I." Stiles handed him the phone. "Congratulations Mrs. Stiles, on both the wedding and your pregnancy."

"Thank you. Take care of that crazy husband of mine."

"I will. Here's Stiles."

"Terri, I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you soon." Terri was glad that she got to talk to him. She just hoped he would be okay. Stiles smiled when he heard those three little words, he never imagined what an impact they would have on his life.

Shamsullah couldn't help but smile when he thought about how different Stiles was last year, and the way he and Terri acted towards each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 4

Stiles met with Colonel Rhodes that afternoon. They decided to get into the ministry as soon as possible. They would launch an attack the next morning.

Terri sat there holding her breath, as they were moving in. Stiles was in communication with them, as the mission went on. The first group of men went in and it was easier than expected, there were very few Taliban soldiers there to defend the ministry. Stiles reported back. "Something's not right here. This is going too easy."

Jackson asked. "Is it possible they got the information about your mission and abandoned it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going in. now." Terri held her breath; Jackson put his hand on hers. She wanted to say something but knew it would be inappropriate. She smiled as Stiles said. "I'll be careful." Terri thought about how well he knew her. Everyone chuckled, knowing he said that for Terri. When Stiles got into the main room, he said. "It's clear. Jackson you were right. They took all the computers and files. How the hell did they get it out? We've had people watching it ever since they took over."

Shamsullah walked in. "There are tunnels underneath the building."

"What? Why didn't we know about this last September when we were here?"

Jackson looked at Terri and asked. "Know about what Stiles?"

"The tunnels underneath the ministry." Stiles organized a group to go with him. "Let's go." Stiles and the troops headed into the tunnels under Kabul. "I'm not sure if I will be able to communicate from down there. We'll see." They went into the tunnels.

They encountered a few guards and were able to kill or capture them. They came into a room, Stiles looked around, he saw a video camera with a tape in it, and he hit the play button and was shocked. "I think we might know where Bin Laden and his buddies have been hiding out."

"Is anyone there now?"

"No my guess it was abandoned a few days ago. We'll get everything together and send it to you guys for analysis. There's a video of someone who looks like Bin Laden."

Stiles sent a group to continue through the tunnels. Stiles and Shamsullah prepared everything to be sent to Langley.

When everything was ready and all the men came back from the tunnels. Stiles asked. "Did you find another way into the tunnel?"

"Yes Sir. The building next door."

"Ok. I want the all access to this building from the tunnels sealed off. I don't care how you do it. I don't want anyone to get in from down there." A group of engineers headed down to the tunnels to figure out what would work best.

Stiles was finally able to sit down for a minute. He picked up the phone and called Terri. "How's my girl?" Terri couldn't stop smiling as soon as she heard his voice.

"Fine. Is everything okay there?"

"For now. You taking care of yourself. Getting lots of rest."

"Stiles. You sound like my mother."

"Don't make me call her and tell her your not listening to us. Terri?"

"What?"

"Tell me all about the baby, is he kicking a lot?" He emphasized he.

Terri emphasized she as she told him, "She is kicking up a storm." Terri could tell Stiles was nervous. "I went to the doctor earlier today. Everything looks good. She should be ready to make her grand entrance soon. The doctor adjusted the due date. February 3. So don't you make any plans for that day."

"Well I'll try not to but the boss lady keeps trying to get rid of me."

"Never. I love you too much." Terri told him about going to Carl and Gloria's last night. Kevin and Rick were having her over to dinner tonight, and her and Helen were going shopping tomorrow. Just listening to Terri voice calmed him.

Shamsullah walked in. "Stiles Manzoor wants us to meet him and Rhodes at the hospital."

"Terri, I've got to go. I'll call you as soon as I can. So don't go sending any F-16's after me ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Terri couldn't help but smile, just thinking about him made her happy. Joshua stopped up to make sure she was ok. "Hey Joshua come on in."

"How are you Mrs. Stiles?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time up here, since Stiles left."

"Well." Joshua wasn't sure how to answer. "You know I love Christmas and you have the most decorated office in the place."

"Stiles asked you to, didn't he?"

"He was worried about you. So am I, and I know that you are worried about him."

"Yes I am."

Lex walked in. "Do you remember the last time we were in Afghanistan?"

"How could I forget?"

Terri couldn't resist anymore, she had to know the truth, "Ok Lex. You seemed to know something about mine and Stiles' relationship, by a few comments you made." Joshua and Lex just looked at each other. "Stiles swore he didn't tell you. So how come everyone knew."

"You don't really want to know that Terri." Lex told her and Joshua was agreeing with him.

"Lex!" Lex had come to know that tone. He figured it was time to come clean. It had been a long time ago; maybe she wouldn't kill him.

"Terri, there were cameras on the boat, in Nice." Terri put her head in her hands and turned beat red.

"Who saw it?"

"I shut it off as soon as I saw what was going on, I walked back in as you and Stiles were laying down on the deck. Jackson was listening so he heard what was going on too."

"And you couldn't wait to tell Joshua?"

"I needed his advice."

"Does Stiles know?"

"I told him last Thanksgiving, when I went to talk to him." Joshua told her. "He made me promise not to tell you that I knew, or how I found out. I also told him that I heard everything you said to him while he was in Odessa." Terri just looked at him, Joshua pointed to his tooth. "I had the prototype in."

"So that's why you went to see Stiles?"

"Well, I knew how you felt, and I wanted to make sure he felt the same way."

"And Jackson?"

"Same thing, he could tell how worried you were about him. He wanted to talk to him too."

Terri couldn't believe it. Instead of being mad she just gave Joshua a hug. "Thank you, for looking out for me."

When Terri left work she went to Kevin's house. When she got there they had the news on. Terri sat down with them, while they were waiting for dinner. Rick pointed to the screen. "Terri, isn't that Stiles?"

"Looks like him." Terri had a big smile.

"Sis, what's he doing there?"

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Kevin could see that Terri was upset; he walked over and put his arm around her. "I'm just so scared for him right now."

"Terri, he's going to be fine. I know it." Kevin understood why Terri couldn't tell them what was going on, but he hated seeing his baby sister this upset and not being able to fix it.

After dinner it was late. "Terri, why don't you just stay here tonight? You can sleep in the extra room."

"I really want to go home, what if Stiles tries to call?"

"You told him you were coming for dinner, besides you have your cell phone." Kevin hugged Terri. "I don't think you really want to be alone tonight do you."

"No. I don't. Thank you." Terri got ready for bed hoping to hear from Stiles, although she didn't really expect him to call.


	5. Chapter 5

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 5

Terri went into OTS and was helping them try to authenticate the video that Stiles sent. It was going to be difficult to prove or disprove that this was Bin Laden. They really couldn't find anything either way. Terri just missed Stiles so much and wanted him to come home.

Stiles was gone for almost 2 and 1/2 weeks, when they finally felt they had restored the ministry and it was safe. Lex was sent in. Stiles was sitting on the desk talking to Leyya, who had just been released from the hospital. "Hey Stiles! What's new?"

"You're here so I get to go home soon." Stiles told Lex as he shook hands with him.

"Oh, Terri sent this for you."

Stiles opened the package it was her latest sonogram. Stiles just smiled as he looked at it. "Is that what I think?"

"I don't know Stiles she wouldn't even talk to us about it. She didn't even let us see it." Lex told him as he looked over his shoulder. "But I'm thinking you might be right."

Stiles picked up his cell phone and called Terri. "Lex just got here and gave me the sonogram." Stiles walked into another room so he could talk to Terri in private. Lex stood by Leyya's desk trying to hear what Stiles was saying.

"Its a boy!" Terri said into the phone. "I know we didn't want to find out, but he was just positioned right and I couldn't help but see that it was a boy."

"Really?"

"I know we decided to wait. You're not mad at me are you?"

Stiles laughed, "No, I'm not mad at you. You were the one who said you wanted to be surprised. I just can't believe it. We're having a boy." Stiles was so excited, but he remembered Terri was hoping for a girl. "Terri I know you wanted a little girl, you're not too disappointed are you?"

"No. It didn't really matter to me; as long as he's healthy that's all that really matters. You are happy aren't you?"

"I would have been just as happy if it was a girl, we just have to hope our next one is a girl."

Terri and Stiles continued talking for a little while. Stiles would be coming home in a few days.

After hanging up the phone Stiles walked back out into the main room, everyone noticed he couldn't stop smiling. "It's a boy. We're having a boy."

Leyya was the first to congratulate him. He showed them all the sonogram. He finished up his meetings with Manzoor, and Shamsullah and called Carl. "Hey Carl, everything here is all finished, well my part anyway."

"You want to come home early and surprise Terri?"

"Well."

"Get yourself on a plane and get home to your wife Stiles. I know how much she misses you."

Stiles had it all worked out; his plane would get in at 4:00. He called Kevin and asked if he could pick him up at the airport. He then called Helen and asked her if she would do him a really big favor and make dinner for the two of them. Helen was so happy that Stiles was coming back, she knew how worried Terri was she agreed to make him anything he wanted, he told her to make Terri's favorite.

Stiles called Terri before he left for the airport. "Hey, I don't think I'll get another chance to call you. I'm going to be in meetings all day." Stiles had been calling to talk to her several times a day, once things calmed down there.

"I'm going to miss talking to you later."

"Well, I just want to get everything done. Look on the bright side, I should be able to leave here in a couple of days."

"Well, I guess I can deal with not being able to talk to you the rest of today, if it means you'll get home to me sooner. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He could hear the disappointment in Terri's voice. Terri was a little upset that it didn't bother him not to talk to her tonight, he even sounded excited. At first she got mad but then she just figured he was focusing on coming home.

Kevin picked Stiles up at the airport. "Welcome home Stiles. Terri has been going crazy missing you."

"I can't believe how much I missed her. Did she tell you? Its a boy."

"Yes she called us after you saw the sonogram. She wanted to make sure no one else knew before you." Stiles smiled, he was a little surprised she wouldn't tell anyone before he knew.

When Stiles walked in the front door, he knew Helen was there cooking. She came out of the kitchen and gave him a big hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. Thanks for doing all this."

"Anything for Terri, you know that."

"What do I need to do in there?" Helen took Stiles in the kitchen and told him exactly what he needed to do to finish up the dinner. He looked at his watch. "Terri should be home in about 20 minutes."

"Well then I'll get out of here. You two enjoy your evening."

"Thanks again. I really appreciate this."

Stiles ran around setting the dining room table, and lighting candles. Twenty minutes after Helen left Terri walked in the door. She smelled her mother's cooking. "Mom what are you doing here?" Terri called out as she walked into the kitchen; she froze when she saw him there. "Stiles!"

She ran into his arms. Stiles held her and kissed her. "I missed you so much." Terri told him through her tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Your brother picked me up at the airport and your mother cooked dinner for us."

"You are incredible Mr. Stiles."

"Only because of you."

Terri and Stiles enjoyed a relaxing dinner. Afterwards they cuddled up on the couch in front of a fire and talked about everything that had happened in the 2 1/2 weeks he was gone. Stiles wanted to know minute by minute everything he missed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 6

Stiles was really getting excited about Christmas this year. The day after he got back from Afghanistan, he went crazy buying things for his son, who wasn't due until the beginning of February. Terri couldn't believe it.

Stiles wanted Christmas to be special for Terri. He still couldn't believe that she was giving him the best present ever; he was going to be a Daddy. Stiles decided to go shopping for Terri's present. He went to the jewelry store. He found a beautiful cross; in the middle of the cross was the Claddagh symbol, the same one that was on their wedding bands. He bought that for her. Then he bought her the perfume she had wanted.

Stiles went to the video store, he found a few old movies Terri really liked and bought them on DVD. He also bought her a box of popcorn and some of her favorite candy. He had Joshua make up a certificate on his computer for one night of her favorite movies and he would watch them with no arguments, any night she wanted.

Stiles then called Terri's doctor. He wanted to know if it would be okay for Terri to travel on New Year's Eve. The doctor didn't see a problem, so Stiles booked a flight to Andros leaving December 30th and heading back on January 3rd, after he made sure with Carl she could have the days off. He thought about taking her to Las Vegas, but that flight was longer, the doctor thought that the flight might be a little uncomfortable for her. He wanted to make their anniversary special. He called and hired someone to stock their apartment they bought and have it cleaned. He didn't want her to have to do anything but relax when they got there.

Terri didn't know what to do for Stiles this year. He was so super to her last year, when she was sick. She really wanted to do something special. Terri knew that Stiles loved his parents and grandfather. Hannah, Dave and Patrick had already decided they would be coming to visit them from the end of January until after the baby was born. She decided to buy plane tickets so they could spend St. Patrick's Day in Ireland with them. Stiles often talked about how much fun he always had at the big party in the pub. Terri was beginning to stay home more, so she decided to paint a picture for Stiles. She called and asked Hannah to send her the picture in the bar of Frederick Stiles holding his young son A. B.

Stiles was just 3 days old, it was right before Frederick left for Vietnam. Terri began working on a painting of that photo for Stiles. She hoped he would like it. When she finally finished it she went and bought a cherry wood frame that matched his desk in the study.

Terri invited her family over for Christmas Eve. She thought about how she was sick last year and Stiles wouldn't leave her and how he won Helen over.

It was about 6:30 when the doorbell rang. It was Helen. "Hi Mom." Stiles greeted her with a big smile.

"A. B. how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Where's Terri?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"You're making her cook in her condition! Why aren't you in there helping her?"

"I was until the doorbell rang." Stiles answered with just a slight touch of sarcasm.

Terri could hear them. "Hi Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Honey, you look tired you should be resting." She looked over at Stiles. "He should let you take it easy and do the work."

"Mom he was doing most of the work."

Kevin and Rick arrived a little bit later. "Hey Terri, you look great how you doing?"

"Really Kev, you think I look great, Mom has already been giving Stiles a hard time."

Rick smiled. "I'll let you two talk, I'm going to see if Stiles needs a hand in the kitchen." Rick headed in to see Stiles.

"Terri what's wrong?"

"Why is mom jumping all over Stiles? He treats me great, he's taking very good care of me."

"I know. I can see that." Kevin smiled at her. "Terri when you were married to Jeff." Terri just looked at him like don't even mention that name. "What did he ever do? I remember coming over on Christmas Eve, you were dead tired, and he would show up hours after he should have been home, with some ridiculous excuse."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Mom was always there for you. She would come over early and help you get ready. You needed her. "

"Kev I still do."

"But it's different. Think about it, if you were still married to Jeff, God forbid." Terri smiled. "You would have needed Mom here all day helping you. Stiles was here, I know Stiles dotes on you and spoils you rotten."

"You would think she'd be happy about that."

"I'm sure Mom is glad that he does. I think she just misses you needing her like that."

Terri stood up and kissed Kevin. "Thank you. I'm going to talk to Mom." Terri hadn't realized although Helen loved Stiles, she was a little jealous of him. When Terri was married to Jeff, Helen knew that Jeff would be useless. Terri always seemed to need her; this was a confusing time for Helen. She was glad that Terri was happy and loved, and being taken care of, but she missed being the one Terri depended on.

Terri walked into the family room; Helen was looking at all the presents under the tree. There must have been 20 presents marked Little A. B.

"What is all this about?" Helen asked Terri.

"Stiles went a little overboard with the Christmas presents this year."

"What did he buy?"

"He won't let me open them until tomorrow."

"That's sweet of him." Helen was holding Terri's hand. "I know he is taking good care of you. I just want to make sure he doesn't think he can take it easy now."

"Mom, he's incredible."

"I know. I just wish I could help more."

"Mom I'm really going to need you when the baby's born. Especially when Stiles has to go away for business."

"I don't like how much time he spends away from you."

"Well, before I got pregnant I used to do a lot of traveling with him. It's his job he has to. Mom I'm really going to need your help. Both Stiles and I are counting on you." Helen smiled at her, and realized she should go talk to Stiles.

Helen went into the kitchen to help Stiles. She wanted to apologize to him for the way she was acting. "Rick could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure. See ya Stiles." Rick patted Stiles on the back; Helen Fremont was overprotective of both her children Rick knew the lecture Stiles was about to get. He had gotten them too.

Stiles gave Helen a fake smile and continued what he was doing. He was hurt that Helen was as he saw it accusing him of not loving his wife enough. "Are you ignoring me A. B.?"

"No."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing." The last thing Stiles wanted was to get into an argument with Helen, he knew it would only upset Terri. Helen looked at him; she knew he had something to say. Finally after a minute Stiles took a deep breath and in a very calm voice told her what was bothering him? "You act like I'm not taking care of Terri. I am. I'm doing everything I can for her."

"I know. I'm sorry. Its just force of habit from when she was married to Jeff."

"I thought we went through this already. I'm not Jeff."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just miss my daughter needing me so much." Stiles smiled at her.

"Mom. Is that what this is all about? Terri and I both need you, and we're going to need you a lot more once the baby gets here." Stiles walked over and hugged her. Helen knew that he was good for her little girl. She still just wanted to help.

"Remember last year you and me made dinner." Stiles smiled he won Helen over that day. "Why don't we make that the new tradition?"

"Sounds like a good plan Mom."

"So what did you get Terri for Christmas this year?"

"Well a few charms for her bracelet, a cross with a Claddagh, and" Stiles knew Helen would have something to say about this. "I talked to her doctor and she agreed that New Year's Eve in Andros would be good for Terri." Helen just looked at him. He knew she wouldn't approve of Terri traveling in her condition. "We have that apartment there, and it is our anniversary. I want it to be special."

"Stiles are you sure its okay for her to travel?" Helen wanted to say so much more, but held her tongue; she knew Stiles wouldn't do anything to hurt Terri or the baby.

"The doctor said it was. Mom I wouldn't have done that without her doctor's okay. I love her. Mom she needs a break. I really thing she needs to get away for a few days."

"I know. You just better keep taking care of her."

"I promise." The rest of the evening went well. Everyone had a nice time. After everyone left Terri and Stiles went up to bed. Neither could wait until morning to give the other their presents.

The next morning Terri was amazed as she opened all of the presents Stiles bought for her. She loved everything. She just shook her head at most of the presents he bought for Little A. B. Most of them couldn't be used for a few years until he was older. Terri knew he was trying, and she loved him all the more because of it.

Stiles couldn't believe the picture she painted for him. "Terri where did you"

"I called your mother, she sent me the picture from the bar."

"I love it, and I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well I was also hoping to get a picture of you holding our son, and paint that too. We can hang them up next to each other."

Stiles handed Terri an envelope, "Well this is actually more of an anniversary present."

"Tickets to Andros. Stiles this is sweet but I'm not sure I can.."

"Travel." Stiles said finishing her sentence. "I already called the doctor, she said it would be fine."

Later that day Terri and Stiles went to Helen's for dinner. They had a lot of fun. Terri hesitated telling Helen about Andros, she was expecting a comment from Helen about the trip. Terri was shocked when she told her she thought Terri could use the rest. Terri didn't know that Stiles and Helen had already discussed it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Past Comes Round Again

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas, and You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Chapter 7

Stiles and Terri arrived in the late morning at the Andros Airport. Stiles had a rental car waiting for them. It was a red convertible. Terri just smiled; it was just like the one he rented the first time he brought her here.

As they were heading towards the apartment Terri saw a grocery store, "We better stop at the store, the place is going to need a good cleaning, and we need food."

"Already taken care of." Terri looked at him. "I hired someone to take care of everything. This trip is to get you to relax. No work."

"I do get to go bone fishing though."

"Of course, that's not work." Terri laughed at him. "The boat will be ready for us to celebrate our anniversary tomorrow." Terri thought about that, she was still shocked that he bought the boat from Nice. As she was sitting on the balcony looking out, Terri remembered the first time they came here.

Stiles brought her a virgin pina colada, and sat down next to her. "Happy Anniversary my love." Stiles told her as he kissed her.

"Its not technically our anniversary yet."

Stiles smiled at her. "Somewhere in the world it is December 31st so I can start celebrating now if I want."

Terri kissed him "I won't stop you."

"Terri do you have any regrets?" She just looked at him. "About us?"

"No." Terri said as she walked over to him and kissed him. "I know it hasn't always been easy for us, but times like this make it all worth it." Stiles smiled at her. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Only one." Terri looked at him a little concerned. "That I didn't call you right away after that night in Nice. Maybe two, it took me as long as it did to find you after you were kidnapped. Well I guess three, the fight we had before in Montreal. Oh, and the way I overreacted to Jeff last February. I guess have quite a few regrets." As Stiles continued to think of all the stupid things he said and did since he met her. He looked up at her. "Terri, why do you put up with me?"

"Times like these." Stiles smiled at her. "I wouldn't trade a minute. You shouldn't have any regrets either. I love you, good times and bad."

"I love you too." Terri moved a little closer to him and held his hand as they sat there quietly for a little while holding hands. "I'm going to make dinner." He told her as he got up and kissed her.

"Let me help."

"No. It was the only way I didn't have to get into a big argument with Helen. I promised her you wouldn't have to lift a finger this weekend."

Terri was going to enjoy this she had a big smile on her face. "Can you get my book I was reading?"

"Sure." He went into the bedroom and got it for her, as he gave it to her he bent down and kissed her again. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "But I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Stiles went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Terri had fallen asleep on the lounge chair. When she woke up she came inside to see if Stiles needed any help. The table was set; she was shocked. Candles only lighted the room. She couldn't help but smile as Stiles walked out with the first course. "I was just about to get you."

"This is incredible, you are incredible." Terri and Stiles talked as they ate dinner. Terri was really curious. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Fishing and whatever on our boat." Terri smiled at him. "Then dinner and ringing in the New Year at the Tiki room."

"I remember when we came down here last year."

"Me too. We did say we would come back every year for our anniversary." After dinner Stiles cleared the dishes. Terri went in to help him. "Terri, I told you. You rest. I'll take care of this."

"No you won't. We'll do this together." Stiles knew better than to argue with her, in no time they were finished. Stiles and Terri sat down on the couch. Stiles put in a video. Terri couldn't help but smile; it was their wedding video. They laughed about it. Terri would never forget the way she felt that night, and was amazed how much more she loved him a year later.

The next morning Stiles had breakfast ready for her. After breakfast he picked up the picnic basket. "Same as last year?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, same as last year. I thought that cove would be perfect for lunch." Terri and Stiles had a lot of fun all day.

That evening they got dressed for dinner. "Stiles I wouldn't mind just staying here."

"It's all set. I got the gazebo on the beach. Dinner, dancing."

"Sounds great. Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but you can tell me again." Terri looked at Stiles once again struggling with his tie. She just smiled and walked over to help him. "What would I do without you?"

"Go out with your tie crooked all the time." They both smiled.

They arrived at the Tiki room and went out to the gazebo on the beach. Stiles had ordered all of Terri's favorites for dinner. After dinner, the band played the two songs Stiles' had requested. Love Me Tender and Can't Help Falling in Love. Stiles stood up and put his hand out to Terri. She took his hand and they danced the night away. It seemed like the night just raced by. It was soon midnight and they watched the fireworks over the ocean. Stiles stood behind Terri and put his arms around her.

Terri and Stiles enjoyed the rest of their weekend. They returned home and back to the reality, their son would be here in a month. It was time to start getting serious about getting the nursery ready.


End file.
